<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Parenting 101 by Jafars_apologist</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23362162">Parenting 101</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jafars_apologist/pseuds/Jafars_apologist'>Jafars_apologist</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Falsettos - Lapine/Finn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Fluff, Mendel is a disaster, Past Character Death, Post-Canon, Pregnancy, Smut, Whizzin mentioned but not there obviously, mentions of aids, mentions of depression, smut in chapter 5, tight knit family</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:14:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,652</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23362162</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jafars_apologist/pseuds/Jafars_apologist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Trina is pregnant. Mendel is insomniac. Jason is no longer short. The Lesbians are still gay.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dr. Charlotte/Cordelia (Falsettos), Jason/Original Character, Trina/Mendel Weisenbachfeld</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi everyone! This is my second fic ever, and I would really appreciate your comments! Also, I'm not a native English speaker but you are probably quarantined so read it with the spelling errors ok?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cordelia usually cooked these days, or at least left some boxes in the fridge for dinner later. Mendel worked like a mad man with the endless stream of HIV patients and their heartbroken partners. And Trina had started her nursing training just a few months ago. Delia was happy to help, and even Jason had to admit her cooking was above decent.<br/>It was all working out like a well oiled machine, which is why Mendel dropped his bag on the floor with suprise when he saw his beautiful wife, still in her blue scrubs, standing over by the oven.<br/>He quickly made his way to her. "Honey, is everything okay? Is Delia sick? Do you need any help?"<br/>Trina giggled. "Get away from the open flame if you don't want burns, you know how it turns out," she said with a large smile. "I just wanted us to have a date night. Jason is at Delia's. You can set the table if you want to help." She bent down and planted a kiss on his lips. Mendel blushed. He lifted his bag and went to place it in the bedroom.<br/>There was something on his desk that wasn't there before. He thought he just left his toothbrush there, like he always did, but this was pink and had a distinct lack of a brushing end. In fact, it looked like - <br/>And two lines!<br/>His first thought was fear. Not ready. He wasn't a teenager anymore, but to be trusted with a baby human? Who in their right mind, after having to switch to plastic plates so that he doesn't drop and break them when he does the dishes, would let Mendel hold a baby?<br/>His second thought was excitement. They talked about this - in a "some day" context, he reminded himself! - and they weren't getting younger. And to make a new human who is half a Trina and half him?<br/>He held on to the excitement as he stepped back into the kitchen.<br/>"Oh here you are, I wondered where - "<br/>He just tackled her in a giant hug.<br/>"We're going to be parents!" He exclaimed.<br/>She burst out laughing. "You ruined the surprise!" She said, playfully smacking his arm.<br/>"Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't - "<br/>She just laughed and kissed him again, threading her hand through his curls.<br/>"So that's why you made dinner?"<br/>She laughed.<br/>"We're already parents, you know," she said after relaxing again.<br/>"Honestly, Jason is more of a parent to me than I am to him."<br/>She smiled affectionately and let him taste the tomato sauce she was stirring.<br/>"That's so delicious. Don't tell Delia."<br/>She laughed, splashing him with the sauce.<br/>"Oh - do tomatoes stain? I can't remember!"<br/>"Don't worry about it," she said, wiping the stains on his shirt with her finger, and the drops on his face with her lips. She stood back, looking satisfied with her work.<br/>"So. Not freaking out?"<br/>He shook his head. "Good surprise, my love. Let me set the table."</p><p>The evening was nothing short of magical, and the sex and cuddles did help him fall asleep that night, but his anxiety didn't just go away like that.</p><p>"What are you reading?" She said as she leaned to plant a kiss on his bush of curls.<br/>"Did you just come back? Trin, you have to rest!"<br/>"It's not my first pregnancy. What are you reading?"<br/>"Research for my patients," he said quickly, shuffling to find a bookmark so he can give his wife the attention she deserves. She used this movement to sneak a look at the cover of the thick book he was halfway through.<br/>"Parenting 101?" She said with a chuckle.<br/>He blushed, one hand on a piece of paper that would make a fine bookmark, the other on her hand.<br/>"I'm just…"<br/>"Nervous. And adorable."<br/>"What, were you born knowing what to do?" He replied.<br/>"Of course not, but baby, you have, like, three years of experience with Jason already, and people who were less competent than you have raised fine children before."<br/>He looked down to the palms of his hands.<br/>"What if I drop it on it's head?" He said in a high, nervous pitch.<br/>"You won't. Trust me, love."<br/>He wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned his head on her belly.<br/>"Did you know the baby is about the size of a peanut at this point?" He said, almost directly into her uniform.<br/>"I did. Did you remember to eat?"<br/>He looked up at her with a guilty look. She smiled.<br/>"Of course. Let's go heat up some dinner and see how Jason's homework is coming along?"<br/>"Did you tell him?"<br/>"I'm waiting until the first scan to see if it's healthy, I don't want to disappoint him."<br/>"Fair. Pasta and then I'll rub your feet and you'll tell me about your day?"<br/>"I love you, Mendel."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Week 6: The Heart Grows During Pregnancy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>First check up is behind them. Time to check up on Jason.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I worry about Jason," said Charlotte after finishing her bite. It has become a habit of theirs: Mendel would come to the hospital on his lunch break and have it with Charlotte and Trina.<br/>"Who doesn't?" He replied, directing his look at Trina who nodded.<br/>"He never left his room even before," she said, failing to actually say before what, like she always did.<br/>"So you think nothing is wrong?" The other woman pointed her fork at his wife.<br/>"I didn't say so! I just… I don't know what to do anymore," she admitted and lowered her gaze back to her half finished bowl of chicken salad. Mendel rubbed her arm in an effort to calm her.<br/>"You have to eat, my sweet. I'll talk to him today, okay?"<br/>Charlotte rolled her eyes. "You worry the most of all of us, Mend. She doesn't have to eat if she isn't hungry!"<br/>Trina and Mendel exchanged a look. Trina swung her head from side to side ever so slightly, and he nodded to show he understood. Not yet.<br/>"Just don't be late," she reminded him.<br/>"Of course not!" He replied, almost offended. The first check up was scheduled for tonight. For Charlotte, he offhandedly threw, "for our date night."<br/>She huffed, but he could see the smile on her face.<br/>"Straight do actually schedule sex, then?"<br/>"What - no, for your information we do actually go on dates!" He said, growing flustered.<br/>"And it was yesterday," Trina added with a laugh. "It's almost a quarter past one though, Love, don't be late."<br/>Mendel checked his watch frantically. He got up without a word, placed a loving kiss on his wife's lips, ignored Charlotte's usual complaints ("eww, dad, not in front of me!") And rushed to his car.</p><p>"Oh, shit! I'm so sorry Oliver, I'm late!"<br/>The patient looked at him with balant disinterest.<br/>"George," he said, his face hardly moving.<br/>"Yes, of course. Listen, take half a pill every day, okay? And overdosing on this won't make you die or have hallucinations, it will just give you a headache. If it's alright by next week we'll up the dose. Okay?" He hastily scribbled the antidepressant prescription and shoved it into Oli - George's hand.<br/>"Where are you going?" George asked, slowly, with the same minimal expression.<br/>"Oh, my wife is pregnant! We're having our first check!"<br/>"Why?"<br/>This word stopped Mendel in his tracks.<br/>"So… we know how the baby is doing?" He answered with hesitation. He hated it when clients asked questions. That was his job.<br/>"No, I meant, why reproduce at all," George persisted.<br/>"Oh. I mean, I love her, and I want the world to have more of her," he quickly blurted. "Anyway, half a pill, see you next week!"<br/>He rushed out of the door to avoid any more inquiries.</p><p>The check-up went great. Fantastic, even. The baby was looking good, healthy, and kind of human even, after the doctor marked it on the picture. Trina kept it to start the baby album - Mendel didn't know where she found time for all of that, with the internship and all. He couldn't stop looking at the picture as she drove them home, idly stroking her hair.<br/>"What would you like to name her?" Trina asked when they were at a stoplight.<br/>"Her? How can you tell?"<br/>"I just feel like it's a girl, you know?" She said, driving the car forward as the light changed color. <br/>Mendel did not "know". A girl? How could he raise a girl? What if she gets her period? What if she wants him to do her makeup? Mendel didn't know how to do a little girl's makeup!<br/>Before he knew it they were in the garage and Trina placed her hand on his chest.<br/>"Why are you worried?" She asked sweetly, her lips close to his ear.<br/>"I don't know how to do makeup!" He mumbled quickly, louder than he intended to. Trina chuckled and smiled at his reddening face.<br/>"Well, if you want me to do your makeup all you have to do is ask," she said, her hand climbing up to his hair.<br/>"Not mine! The baby's!"<br/>Now she was laughing, as if this wasn't a serious concern.<br/>"Mendel, she will be born in the size of a large potato, okay? And she will only learn to talk about a year and a half in, so that gives you time to practice before she can ask. Also, she doesn't have to like makeup, okay?"<br/>He nodded.<br/>"Better?"<br/>Another nod.<br/>"I can't promise I won't be a nervous wreck in every step of this journey, you know," he said.<br/>"I know. But I did choose you to do this with. I'm smart, okay? So I know what I'm choosing."<br/>He nodded again and took her face closer to his to kiss her. They both relaxed into the kiss, playing with each others hair.<br/>He broke it off eventually - too soon for his liking, but Jason was waiting for them to have dinner together.<br/>She cleared her throat. "Shall we?"</p><p>Jason didn't like being interrupted while playing chess, but recently that's all he did, so Mendel didn't have much of a choice. He sat across from him and moved a black pawn.<br/>Jason didn't even lift his eyes from the game.<br/>"What do you want?" He said, setting the pawn back to its place.<br/>"Well, I wanted to play chess, but I guess we could just talk," Mendel responded.<br/>"Ok," he said, playing with the white side of the board and rotating it.<br/>Mendel waited for a moment before he spoke. In the meantime Jason rotated the board again.<br/>"I'm worried about you. I mean, your mom is. Both - both of us are. And also Charlotte."<br/>Jason didn't lift his gaze, but he did show the signs of an upcoming smirk.<br/>"And what, you drew the short straw?" He asked.<br/>"What - no! I'm a psychiatrist, Jason."<br/>"Oh. So I'm neurotic again. Can't I love chess without being crazy?"<br/>Mendel has been fiddling with the white queen, and dropped it before he had the chance to answer. When he rose back from under the table he already had the chance to think about his answer.<br/>"It's not chess," he said. "Jason, you have been through a traumatic experience. Two, actually. And your only response was going to your room and playing chess, and then you kept at it! I just wanted to let you know that expressing your feelings is not a shameful thing to do, okay?"<br/>Jason snorted.<br/>"Okay, I'm sad. Are we done?" He rotated the board again.<br/>Mendel caught his hand in his larger, hairier hand.<br/>"I don't think you are, and that's what's frightening me," he admitted. "I think you buried your feelings so deeply inside, that you - "<br/>"Speaking of buried inside, when did you think to tell me I'm going to be a brother?" Jason attacked, unfazed. The same thing could not be said about Mendel, who immediately got redder and dropped another chess piece.<br/>"What - how - "<br/>"Something was up, you never go on two date nights on the same week," Jason said. "And mom didn't drink coffee this morning, so I figured."<br/>Mendel swallowed, although his mouth was dry.<br/>"Well, since you already know, your mom is pregnant. Six and a half weeks, to be precise. So you can expect the sibling in - "<br/>"Why?" Jason's eyes were finally lifted from the board, only to drill holes in Mendel's.<br/>"What do you mean? You know that when two people love each other they - "<br/>"Mendel, I'm almost fifteen, okay? I know what sex is. I mean, why make another baby?"<br/>"Oh, we're not trying to replace you or anything! It was an accident. A great, happy accident, of course."<br/>"I just wouldn't do it. Bring a person into this world."<br/>Mendel's mind went back to his conversation with Oliver. Or was it Ethan?<br/>Could he tell Trina?<br/>He had to tell someone.<br/>"Jason, I think you have an illness called depression," he said, laying his hand on the young man's shoulder comfortingly.<br/>"Oh wow. They really did teach you a whole lot in med school, didn't they? A kid lost two dads and now he doesn't want to do shit. What could it be?"<br/>"First of all, language," Mendel said absentmindedly. "And… second of all, you are right. I should've done better. I just wanted to give you some time! But now, if it's fine by you, I'm going to give you antidepressants. Okay?"<br/>Jason shrugged. "Will it help?"<br/>"Do you want to see your baby sibling?"<br/>It took Jason a moment to think.<br/>"I guess I do," he said.<br/>"So it better. Also, while you're still listening, did you ever learn how to shave? Because your beard looks like a bar mitzvah boy's, you have to do something about it," Mendel said, his hand trembling. He hoped Jason would think he was being nonchalant.<br/>"You can teach me," said Jason, "but you are not my dad."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Guys google thinks IM pregnant now not Trina how to I tell it<br/>Also, put in the comments gross nicknames you want Trindel to call each other!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Week 8: Margaritas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Trina is working late.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Whenever Trina was working late, Mendel liked to have the lesbians over. It wasn't much of a journey from their new house next door, and Cordelia was almost always there anyway, but he hated being alone in the house and learned quickly that Jason was not much of a companion.<br/>And so, like every Wednesday in the last year and a bit, Mendel and Charlotte sat on the gray couch as Cordelia tried to mix them cocktails, an art she was, gently speaking, yet to master. Still, they were buzzed enough to gossip and to feel a bit less serious for a while.<br/>"I just don't understand," Mendel complained.<br/>"I wish the men at the hospital knew how to say those words, you have no idea," Charlotte interrupted.<br/>"Really? I didn't know men were - "<br/>"Oh honey, please stay pure forever and never talk to a man I hadn't pre approved," she said, laying a hand on his shoulder sympathetically. "You were saying?"<br/>"Why won't he… Jason said… he said I wasn't his dad! Why won't he let me be his dad?"<br/>That last conversation he had with Jason had kept him up at night - although to be fair, almost anything could do that.<br/>"Oh, it's because everyone he thought about as a dad has died," Cordelia said cheerfully and laid two tall glasses in front of them. "Red margaritas! Come on, try it!"<br/>They both took a sip and made a face, but Mendel's wasn't due to the flavour.<br/>"I should've realised," he said, mainly to himself.<br/>"No, Dolly's right," Charlotte said, discreetly wiping away a tear that could very well be caused by the smell of the drink. "It's a compliment, really."<br/>"Yeah, it means he likes you!" The blonde bounced, her hand in her partner's hair.<br/>"Shit, the kid is messed up," Mendel all but groaned.<br/>"Take the margarita down like a shot, it'll do you good," Charlotte said, practically smacking his back, not yet used to the man's weak build.</p><p>"Why are you up? Babe, it's past midnight!"<br/>"It's like you don't even know me," he said and stretched to kiss her shoulder as she passed him and laid her handbag by the bed. She placed herself behind him and softly massaged his shoulders.<br/>"Oh, tense. What are you reading, a thriller?"<br/>He chuckled and raised the book so she could see the title.<br/>"Mendel, will you calm down? You are doing so well already."<br/>"What, why shouldn't I read 'step-parenting, step by step instructions'? If anything, I should've read it earlier," he said, only half joking.<br/>"Because you are doing amazing, Pumpkin," she replied.<br/>"I wish I could take your word for it, Cinnamon Roll," he answered with a smirk. "How was your day?"<br/>"Interesting. And shitty. Mostly tiring." As she spoke, she let go of her husband's shoulders and dropped her body on the bed. He got up to sit by her head, which landed around the middle of the mattress, and gently combed through her curls.<br/>"Let's circle back to that shitty part," he said, crossing his legs to shift into his professional position. "I'm pretty short, but which ass should Charlotte kick?"<br/>"At least you're self aware," she said, her eyes showing those wonderful smile creases of hers. "Luckily, it's not something any of you can solve. It's just one of the nurses who used to be a bully - "<br/>"The cheer captain or the teen mom?"<br/>"Cheer captain, Linda,"<br/>"I will never remember that."<br/>"It's okay, Marshmallow. So anyway, she found out that I'm pregnant," <br/>"How?"<br/>"I told Nancy and Joanne."<br/>"Is Joanne the teen mom?"<br/>"Meredith is, but you are adorable for trying."<br/>"So what did cheer captain do?"<br/>"Just yelled at me that I'm too old and that the baby will be born gay because of that. It was in front of an aids patient, to make things worse."<br/>"That bitch."<br/>"The patient was really sweet about it at least. He congratulated me and said that it's lucky the father wasn't a dog, because that was clearly her case," she said, pretty pleased with herself. "Because she's a bitch."<br/>"I love it when you explain, but I did understand this one," he said.<br/>"Just making sure." For a moment she stopped talking, but the creases on her forehead indicated that she wasn't yet calm.<br/>"And?" He asked, promoting her to continue.<br/>"I don't know. It's probably stupid."<br/>"You aren't, so it probably isn't," he said, "unlike that bitch Laura."<br/>"Linda," she said, and he was pleased to see a smile rising from the corners of her mouth.<br/>"What if I am too old?" She bursted after a short silence.<br/>"Lucky for you I have been reading quite a lot, so I can confidently and scientifically tell you that you are not," he said, turning around to lie next to her.<br/>"I mean emotionally. I'm a widow."<br/>"Ex widow," he quietly corrected, mostly for himself. She was a wife now. His wife.<br/>"I have a teenager with depression."<br/>"I'm on it. Soon you'll have just another regular teenager."<br/>"And then he'll want to go to parties and I'll have to worry!" She gripped his arm rather tightly. <br/>"Babe, you're doing a Mendel."<br/>"No! It's a rational concern!"<br/>"He will lose his illness, not his character, and you know I'll be awake to worry for you," he said quickly. "You are worrying yourself over some bullshit Miranda said - Linda, yes - and she's dumb, so you shouldn't."<br/>"But I do," she said.<br/>He thought for a moment.<br/>"Tell me everything that worries you and I'll explain why you shouldn't worry," he said.<br/>"It could take all night," she complained, already stretching in a feline manner.<br/>"They don't call me insomniac for nothing. Come on, what are you thinking about?"<br/>It took less than twenty minutes, and then they showered together and he cuddled his wife to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Week 17: Kama Sutra for Men</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's Passover, and Mendel and Jason are assigned a difficult cleaning mission.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi everyone! This is a longer chapter than usual, also a little angstier. Stay safe and stay home!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mendel was usually overjoyed to be married to Trina. She was more than he could ask for, more than he thought was even possible. Funny, supportive, incredibly clever and beautiful? And to think this woman was so sure about liking him that she decided not only to live with him, but to make a human together?<br/>
Unfortunately, the two weeks before Passover were an exception. Mendel would stay at work as long as possible, because he knew when he came home he would not be accepted by his calm, loving wife, but by an army general, giving out orders.<br/>
He knew he wasn't being fair to her. The house needed a deep clean every year at the very least, and he lived there, and he was lucky enough that she was there to give out tasks because God knows he didn't have a clue about what needed doing, and she was four months pregnant for crying out loud!<br/>
He stayed at his clinic until seven pm, however.</p><p>Trina was already sporting a small baby bump, which Mendel considered to be a delightful added feature and would love to caress lovingly as he's kissing his wife's beautiful, long neck and whispering sweet promises. It was eleven days before Passover, so she was also sporting a broom and a seemingly endless list of chores. She nearly crashed into him with a hug and he could spot her puppy eyes from the garage, so he knew to expect something unusually smelly.<br/>
He still used this time to rub her back and inhale her intoxicating smell - these days one would have to admit it smelled less of flowers and cooking and more of sweat and dust, but Mendel wouldn't.<br/>
"So what's my quest for tonight?" He asked with all the courage he could muster.<br/>
"I would do it myself if I could…"<br/>
"Lovely, I'm your husband. I'll do anything for you, just name it."<br/>
"Well, we need to prepare the nursery." She was still holding him, now with a shaking voice. "I went in there today and I just - I couldn't, I'm so sorry…"<br/>
Mendel took a few seconds to catch on. They didn't have a nursery. They had a master bedroom, Jason's bedroom and - and Marvin's old home office.<br/>
"That much dust can't be good for you," was the only thing he managed to comment. "I'm on it. You can cross it off your list."<br/>
She just kissed him for an answer, but the look in her eyes was so full of gratitude Mendel teared up a little too.</p><p>Mendel started his mission incredibly determined, with a broom, a bucket of water, a full roll of trash bags and his old pair of glasses, the ones he kept for serious missions despite having a higher number now. He dropped the whole bucket on the floor when he heard him.<br/>
"I'm going in there too."<br/>
"Shit, Jason - I mean, shoot. Your voice…"<br/>
"Mom said so earlier. I think it's the room though. Makes you nostalgic."<br/>
"Might be. Well, I'm going to need your help with a mop, but I would love you to join me in there."<br/>
Jason nodded and went to get it, and they mopped in silence for several minutes. Mendel was busy wondering how would being in this room affect Jason. For all he knew, the only person who went inside there ever since Marvin left was Trina, this morning. The kid might have asthma. Also he might cry. Mendel wasn't sure what he preferred.<br/>
It was Jason who spoke first.<br/>
"Ready to go in?"<br/>
"When you are," Mendel said, considering whether he should place a reassuring hand on the teens shoulder. He decided against it. Jason opened the door.<br/>
"Uh, it's already past eight, so we probably won't finish tonight," Mendel started, but Jason just closed the door behind them and melted onto the rug. The resulting dust temporarily blinded the psychiatrist, so it took him a second to realise the young man was sobbing.<br/>
After a short consideration, Mendel sat next to the child and gently ruffled his hair, eventually pulling him into a hug. Jason didn't seem to mind as he continued to stare at the dusty rug slowly getting cleaned by the drops he rained on it. Neither man spoke for what Mendel felt was an eternity.<br/>
"He came in here when… when Whizzer. When he died. He put all of his stuff in here. So it can probably take a while to get it all sorted out."<br/>
"I'll stay with you for as long as you need, kiddo."<br/>
"Don't call me that, you're not my dad."<br/>
Mendel would smile if it wouldn't be awfully rude.<br/>
"I don't remember how his voice sounded," Jason said, his voice getting steadier.<br/>
"Just like yours," Mendel replied fondly.<br/>
"Not when I'm like this," Jason gestured to his tear covered face.<br/>
"I was one of the only people to ever hear your father cry after he became a man, and I can tell you, it's uncanny."<br/>
Jason's eyes turned brighter with a new light.<br/>
"You knew him."<br/>
"Pretty well. We were… I considered him my best friend."<br/>
"I never saw the two of you not fighting." Jason almost laughed.<br/>
"Did you ever see him not fighting?"<br/>
"Not with me. Not with anyone, in the end."<br/>
"Well, in any other case he did, so it's not a great indicator. I'll admit he didn't like me marrying your mother, but I suppose that's reasonable."<br/>
"Could you tell me about him?"<br/>
Mendel looked at him, confused.<br/>
"You know him."<br/>
"Hardly. As a dad, maybe. Not as… just a guy."<br/>
"Okay, but we have to start working on the room, and you have to tell me how he was as a dad. I'd love to hear your side of some stories."<br/>
Jason smiled as Mendel helped him up. He went to the tall bookcases and Mendel went to the cardboard boxes under the large, old looking desk. It took a few moments for him to open the first box, and only then he noticed Jason was waiting.<br/>
"Oh. Stories. Well, Marvin was one of my first patients. Kind of taught me the trade, really. He's the reason I give so much therapy and so little pills."<br/>
Jason's eyes glinted with curiosity. "How so?"<br/>
"I wasn't… very attentive during med school and my internship. It was the sixties, my mom wanted me to be a doctor but I wanted me to be a hippie, so I found a middle ground by spending the later part of the sixties and a nice chunk of the seventies high off my ass. Don't tell your mom." Jason didn't move an inch, his eyes watching the psychiatrist attentively, his mouth in a smirk.<br/>
"Anyway, by the time I got my own patients I realised I have no idea what I'm doing."<br/>
"We noticed," Jason mumbled.<br/>
"Hey, I'm working on it! So I spent every night learning what I was supposed to learn in med school and every Tuesday afternoon trying to convince your father not to go to another psychiatrist, because he was one of the few patients I had, to this day, who were interesting enough to have a conversation with."<br/>
"I'm not sure it's how therapy is supposed to go - "<br/>
"Are you even listening? Oh, that leather jacket he wore when he came to your game and they got back together!"<br/>
"Give it to me." Jason's expression became serious in under a second. Mendel tossed him the jacket and Jason wore it, not filling it all the way through, the sleeves still dangling off his arms. He looked back at Mendel, silently daring him to comment.<br/>
"He was funny," Mendel said instead. "Your dad. Whatever was happening to him, he found a witty way to tell it. And he loved singing."<br/>
"No way."<br/>
"Yes way. We went out for karaoke once and let me tell you, you definitely got your beautiful singing voice from this man."<br/>
"Hey, I don't sing!"<br/>
"I can hear you shower."<br/>
Jason's cheeks turned pink.<br/>
"Doesn't matter. Look what I found." He held up a shiny paperback book, it's cover displaying a very suggestive scene, the title reading 'Kama Sutra for Men'.<br/>
"There's a note inside!" Jason said, his voice pitchy and his expression pleased.<br/>
"Um, maybe don't - "<br/>
"Dear Marvin, please improve yourself. Take note. W. It's from Whizzer!"<br/>
Mendel stared at the child with confusion. "You're not grossed out?"<br/>
"No, Mendel, I knew they had sex, that's why they - " he stopped. "Anyway, I'm keeping this."<br/>
"For future reference, I assume?"<br/>
"Funny. I told mom a hundred times I like girls. It's just… I never saw Whizzer's handwriting before. I like it. He made a little heart above the I in dad's name, and he has tall, skinny V's, like mine."<br/>
Mendel smiled.<br/>
"You seem to be doing better," he remarked. "About your trauma, but also generally. I'm happy."<br/>
Jason shrugged. "I guess the pills are working," he said.<br/>
Mendel returned to the box, which held no internal order, and was now looking at a chipped tea set, considering whether or not Trina would like it's pink, delicate design.<br/>
"I'll move in here," Jason declared suddenly. "When we finish cleaning up. And I'll keep the bookshelves and the desk."<br/>
Mendel nodded. "That makes it a whole lot easier for us then. Thanks, Jason."<br/>
"Thanks for the talk and the help… dad."<br/>
"Wait, did you just - "<br/>
"Don't get used to it, I was being emotional because of the damn jacket. And don't tell mom."<br/>
Mendel's grin stretched from ear to ear, and he hugged Jason before the other one had a chance to resist.<br/>
"Let's call it a night, son?" He dared.<br/>
"Let's not get carried away," Jason said, gently pushing him back.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Week 18: Touch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Some smut! Literally no plot, so feel free to skip of it's not your thing.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It's my first time writing smut, and I request that you only read it if you're comfortable with that sort of thing.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Jason called me dad three times now," Mendel declared proudly. "I'm going to take a shower."<br/>
Trina looked to him with a loving smile. "Did he take off the jacket yet?"<br/>
"No, I'm pretty sure he sleeps in it," Mendel answered, smiling cheerfully. The kid was warming up to him. Last night he let Mendel play chess against him, which Mendel assumed was a strictly father-son thing in Jason's book. Today they moved Jason's bed, dresser and desk to the old office and decided to wait with decorating his old room until they learn the baby's gender in two weeks, so tonight marked the end of their task. Mendel was positive he felt sorry about that - Jason was a great kid, or teen, and either the memories, the privacy or Mendel himself made him lower his guard and let Mendel get to know him and hopefully help him a little bit.<br/>
Mendel took a long, hot shower to get rid of the last of the dust and sweat, and also tried to cure his aching back with hot water. He knew Trina wouldn't mind giving him a massage, but didn't want to make her work hard.<br/>
He expected her to be asleep by the time he came out, fully steamed. Instead, he was surprised to see her fully naked.<br/>
"What…" he started, not intending to finish the sentence.<br/>
"Doing tasks and bonding with my child is so hot," she said, a teasing smile forming on her lips, her eyes resting on a growing bulge in his damp boxers.<br/>
Mendel rushed to the bed. He kissed her with pent up lust he didn't know he was holding, his hand wandering from her jaw to her neck to her swollen breasts. He moaned quietly into her mouth as she pushed her tongue onto his. His other hand went to her hips and turned her to lie on her back. She resisted gently, and he lifted his lips from hers in confusion.<br/>
"I'm not letting you work hard," he declared.<br/>
"Fine, but not missionary."<br/>
"Will it hurt the baby?" He asked, suddenly anxious, his hand retreating to her stomach.<br/>
"I didn't have any sex during the last one," she admitted.<br/>
"I'll read about it."<br/>
"Not right now, please. Let's do it spooning?"<br/>
"Let me prep you then," he said, not waiting for an answer as he positioned himself between her perfect legs and gently kissed her mound of brown curls. He took a moment to inhale her intoxicating scent before kissing his way down to her opening. He opened her with his fingers and dipped one into the glistening hole. She was already moist, and he collected her juices with his finger, listening closely to the soft moan she released as he touched a sensitive spot inside of her. His tongue found the hood of her clit and surrounded it slowly, driving more beautiful, sweet sounds from her lips. He stole a look upwards and saw her biting her lips, her eyes glistening with lust. One of her hands was buried in his curls, the other tugging and circling one of her nipples. The look made his boxers resemble a tent even more, and he added a second finger to her insides, quickening his pace at her clit. Her legs went crazy around him, kicking the air, her hips tightening around his face. Mendel was willing to die then and there, his head buried between the epitome of womanhood and a pair of toned hip muscles, breathing in the musk of a horny woman and hearing his favourite voice whispering his name in rising urgency.<br/>
"Fuck me already," she let out.<br/>
"What is it, dear?" He asked into her mound of curls, smiling.<br/>
"Mendel Wisenbachfeld, I will not go another second without your penis inside of me," she said, her voice full with authority.<br/>
Shit, that's all she had to say. He lifted his head.<br/>
"Fuck, Trina, you're so hot," he mumbled and wiped his mouth. She pulled him to her lips and kissed him almost violently, her fingernails running gently across his back, sending shivers all over his skin. She let this last only long enough for her to remove his boxers, freeing his penis, that was already dripping precum. Fuck, this woman made him feel twenty years old, Mendel thought. She swiftly lifted him and turned to her side, and he didn't need any more commands - though he wouldn't resist any if they came his way, Mendel thought. He grabbed her ass with one hand and used the other to guide his shaft to her opening.<br/>
They both moaned when he slipped into her. She pushed herself against him and he grabbed her boob closest to him.<br/>
"Fast," she managed to mumble, and he happily obeyed.  Her encouragement brought him to his edge quickly, and he sent his hand to her clit to rush her process. She rubbed herself against his fingers, moaning his name as she came undone, and he finally allowed himself to follow suit.<br/>
A moment passed as they both rode their waves of pleasure. Mendel threaded his finger along the stretch marks on his wife's hips and belly. She only ever allowed him to touch them when she was relaxed enough, almost always due to an orgasm, and Mendel found them fascinating. The moment passed, and he helped them both clean up. Mendel slept amazingly that night.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Week 21: It's a Girl!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A dinner party with a theme, Mendel with tons of wine and a special guest for Jason</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mendel and Trina Wisenbachfeld decided against a gender reveal party, but as they did celebrate with Charlotte and Cordelia right after the results came and still wanted to mark the occasion, they decided to invite the Applebaums for dinner. And so Trina was in the kitchen, applying pink frosting to the cake, and Mendel went to her to get second opinions on his tie. Jason, the first opinion on the matter, followed him to get yelled at for dressing too casual for the party and then ignore his mom's request, though he didn't say this was the intention. He also meant to snack on leftover frosting, but he was willing to admit that.<br/>
The conversation went according to his plan up until, when he had a pink-frosted spoon in his hand, he heard his mom preparing Mendel for the guests.<br/>
"So the father's name is Saul, he's an accountant, used to work with Marv. The mom is Aliza, she goes by Ali but wait until she tells you to call her that. They have a toddler, I don't remember the name, and a boy in Jason's age."<br/>
"A girl," Jason corrected.<br/>
Trina turned to him. "No, it's Jonah Applebaum, you went to his bar mitzvah, remember?"<br/>
"Her name's Maya now."<br/>
"You went to his - "<br/>
"Let go of the freaking bar mitzvah, mom," he said. His voice cracked, but he kept his language, technically. "So her parents thought she was a dude at first. Big deal. Call her Maya when she's here, okay?"<br/>
Trina looked at her husband. Mendel looked at his wife. Jason looked at the floor. He could barely remember the Jonah times, but he was sure Maya could, and he didn't want his mom to embarrass everyone by reminding her.<br/>
"I'm gonna go change into a buttoned shirt. Please be civilized and call her by her name," he said, dropped the spoon in the sink, and left.</p><p>"So that was… queer," Trina said after Jason stormed out.<br/>
"Not unusual. I see transgender people almost everyday," Mendel said.<br/>
"You are a queer therapist, Honey Pie," she said. As if she needed to remind him.<br/>
"Jason's right about this, okay? Think about it. If everyone behaved like you were a man, called you by a man's name and expected you to… play football and wear boots or something, how would you feel?" He asked, keeping a calm tone. He knew most people took a few moments to grasp the idea, but he did kind of expect his own wife, his favourite person, to do better.<br/>
"Marvin would have loved that," she commented. "But I'd hate it, I guess. Because I'm a woman. It's obvious. And I hate football."<br/>
"That's exactly how Maya felt for at least thirteen years of her life," Mendel explained.<br/>
"That's not the same, she has a penis!" Trina's face seemed confused.<br/>
"Why does it matter? It's her business. She knows she's a girl. Look, we can talk about it later if you want, I think I'm going to change my tie. Anyway, please respect her, okay? If not for her, for Jason, seems like she's pretty important to him."<br/>
Trina nodded.<br/>
"Come back here afterwards so I can tie it for you," she said.<br/>
"Be respectful," he repeated.<br/>
"I promise, but hurry, Ali said they'll be here in ten minutes five minutes ago."</p><p>Although he heard about them, Mendel never met the Applebaums before, and he didn't enjoy strangers. So he didn't speak as Aliza fussed over Trina's gorgeous maroon dress and her growing belly, didn't speak as Trina fussed over the toddler and agreed to take tips from the other mom as if she never raised a child before, and only replied as little as possible when Saul, a tall, bald and frankly a little threatening man questioned him about his job and not very subtly suggested he take a look at his eldest child. He didn't speak to Maya, and she didn't turn to him, as she went up to Jason's room so he could show her the new library. She had her father's strong build but her mother's slick black hair and energetic, intentful moves, and she seemed as excited to see Jason as he was to see her, so Mendel diagnosed her as a good kid.<br/>
Trina's cooking was a joy, and after a glass of wine joining the conversation felt easier. Mendel remembered Marvin telling him about some bossy guy at work and wondered if he was talking about Saul as he could definitely not remember the name. At the second glass he decided that it was definitely Saul, and by the third he decided that the toddler, who hid under the table to use his diaper, was his favourite member of the Applebaum family.<br/>
Finally, it was time for the cake, and conversation felt as easy as breathing, though standing not so much. The teenagers slipped upstairs without any adult comment. Trina explained that they did have a big announcement, and as she fetched the pink cake, both Mendel and Ali cheerfully announced, "it's a girl!"</p><p>"I just didn't expect you to get wasted at the party, that's all."<br/>
Mendel had a massive headache. He didn't expect his Saturday morning to be a lecture.<br/>
"I just didn't expect Saul to be tall and… and mean!" He retorted as much as he could. "Besides, they don't know me sober, so no harm done."<br/>
"Was Saul mean to you?" Trina sat down on the bed next to him and offered him the glass of water again, and he took a greatful sip.<br/>
"Just a bit. Mostly to Maya, although she wasn't there most of the time. He heard that I treat queers so he asked me to take a look at her, and he used her dead name, you know, the one before Maya. That's a big… big no-no. Also, I said, he's very tall."<br/>
Trina chuckled. "Jason might be tall, you know. You'll have to get used to it."<br/>
"No, Marvin was short."<br/>
"My dad wasn't."<br/>
Mendel looked at her, feigning a terrified look.<br/>
"Are you… a tall spawn? Trina, that's worse than the commies!"<br/>
She laughed and he whined at his throbbing head.<br/>
"Do you think Jason likes her?" She asked.<br/>
"Certainly seemed like it. I vote we let Delia ask him. We're his parents, he'll never tell us."<br/>
Another sip of water.<br/>
"How do you feel about Vivianne?" She asked him.<br/>
"Who?"<br/>
"For the baby. And then we'll call her Vinny for a short."<br/>
"Oh. I thought we could go with Marlene, but I like your idea too. We should ask Jason."<br/>
She smiled at him. "Wouldn't it bother you?"<br/>
"What?"<br/>
She turned her eyes from his face to her wrists.<br/>
"Naming her after Marvin."<br/>
"Trina, he was my best friend and he prepared a perfect family for me. I… Marvin was very important to me. I didn't hate him. And I know he meant even more for you and Jason."<br/>
She set the water glass aside to hug him.<br/>
"Thank you for being on the same page."<br/>
"I just explained it was easy for me."<br/>
"Still. Do you want an aspirin?"<br/>
"Yes please. I love you."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Week 22: Date nights</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jason has some questions for the lesbians. They have some unexpected answers.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They were all very excited for the details, so Mendel and Trina scheduled another date night just a week later. As a consequence, Jason spent the evening with their neighbours, Charlotte and Cordelia.<br/>The minute he walked in, Jason mumbled something about homework, put his headphones on his ears and sat down to stare at an empty page while bouncing his leg and tapping his pencil onto the table, both in different tempos and, just according to what they could hear from the other end of the room, not in sync with the song he was listening to.<br/>Jason wrote something and scratched it off immediately.<br/>"I'm going to step in and save him," Charlotte whispered to her lover.<br/>"Let him be! Maybe it's math, you don't want to get involved in that, right?" Said lover rubbed Charlotte's back.<br/>"He's clearly nervous," she answered in a hushed tone.<br/>"He knows he can talk to us," the blonde calmed her.<br/>Jason lifted his headphones.<br/>"You could at least go to another room to talk about me," he said, his tone dry.<br/>Both ladies looked at each other and shared a tiny, personal smile. Charlotte's smile held an apology, while Cordelia's held encouragement.<br/>"We saw something was bothering you," the taller woman started. "If it's math, I can help. I went through med school, you know."<br/>"But Babe, you're gay," Delia whispered to her lover, making sure Jason could hear.<br/>Charlotte sighed and rolled her eyes, but Jason's mouth curved upwards.<br/>"I guess the two of you are the most experienced people I can find," he said almost to himself. "Okay. I'm going to ask for your advice on something, but you have to swear not to tell Mom or Mendel, okay?"<br/>Charlotte nodded solemnly, but Delia squealed, which ruined the seriousness of the event in Charlotte's opinion, but was incredibly adorable still.<br/>Jason sighed. "Okay. Here we go. How do I ask a girl out?"<br/>Delia squealed louder than she did when Charlotte asked her out, but she was too beautiful and genuine and happy, and Charlotte was unable to be jealous and was instead extremely in love.<br/>"Tell. Me. Everything!" The blonde bounced over to Jason and draped herself on a chair next to him.<br/>Jason finally put his pencil down.<br/>"Okay so, there's this girl, her name's Maya," he started. Charlotte and Cordelia shared a knowing look. Mendel has already turned to them for advice on that matter - specifically, how to make Trina more chill about it. She behaved just fine at that dinner the lesbians weren't invited to, but he could tell she was still uncomfortable about the subject.<br/>"So Mendel told you about her," Jason inferred.<br/>"Just a bit," Delia said in her cutest lying voice, as high pitched as one could possibly reach.<br/>"He was asking for advice on how to explain trans people to your mom," Charlotte confessed. "Wait, are you… do you have a crush on her?"<br/>"There could be two Mayas," Delia said, sending a nod to Charlotte, acknowledging her superb acting skills.<br/>"It's the same Maya. How do I ask her out? You guys probably asked a bunch of girls out back in the day."<br/>"Excuse me kiddo? Back in the day? I'll have you know - "<br/>"I asked out a few girls, yes, and Charlotte asked just one," Cordelia interrupted.<br/>"The best one," Charlotte said, her lover's voice enough to calm her down.<br/>"Cool. How?"<br/>Delia giggled. "What do you want to tell her?"<br/>"That she's the smartest and bravest girl I've ever met and I love spending time with her and that she's the first one to kick my ass in chess ever since I was nine, and also she's so beautiful, and I want to hang out with her all the time?" Jason blurted. When he realised how much he spoke, his cheeks reddened.<br/>Even Charlotte felt the urge to squeal and clap her hands, but she was lucky enough to have a lover to do it for her.<br/>"I think Dolly meant something like 'hey, Maya, wanna go see this movie we were talking about on Friday?' you know, not a marriage proposal," Charlotte said with a grin.<br/>"You could try the proposal way! It worked on me," Delia responded with a loving smile.<br/>"And honestly it's great to see how much you like her," Charlotte added, her cheeks darker and her hand in her lover's.<br/>"I think I'll go with casual," Jason said thoughtfully. "You think a movie is the best idea? Isn't that, like, saying you have nothing to talk about and just want to make out? Because we have no problem talking to each other. A lot."<br/>"So adorable!" Said the most adorable woman alive and squeezed Charlotte's hand.<br/>"Go out for milkshakes then," Charlotte suggested.<br/>"So I go, hey Maya, wanna go have a milkshake after school?"<br/>"Exactly, and she goes, 'sure, Jason, I was wondering when you'll ask!'" Cordelia tried to imitate a teenager, but somehow ended up with a British accent.<br/>"What if she says no?"<br/>"Then she's dumb," Charlotte said.<br/>"Oh, and if she asks who else is going tell her you're hoping to have some time just with her," Delia added. "Just so she knows what she's lucky enough to say yes to."<br/>"That… won't be a problem," Jason hesitated. "We don't have other friends. Just me and her. That's what makes it so scary."<br/>"If you're already spending all of your time together alone and she hasn't mentioned anyone else, the date's as good as set," Charlotte pointed out. Delia nodded to confirm.<br/>"Okay. Good. Thank you. Just one more thing… she's… you know."<br/>"You can say trans, Jason," Delia said with a warm, compassionate smile.<br/>"Yeah. Do you happen to know if there's anything special I should do? Now, or if she becomes my girlfriend, or generally…" he started trailing off.<br/>"Like, do you two know anyone who's trans?"<br/>The couple shared a knowing look and a giggle.<br/>"Jason," Charlotte started, "I'm trans."<br/>"What?"<br/>"You can close your jaw now," Delia suggested.<br/>"Why didn't you tell us?"<br/>Charlotte shrugged. "Marvin and Whizzer knew, so I figured the rest of your parents did too. When it turned out they didn't, it just never really came up, you know?"<br/>"Also the school thing," Delia reminded her.<br/>"Oh, and the school thing. I… went to med school at the same time as your… Mendel. We were classmates. I'm kind of waiting for him to recognise me."<br/>"Back before you came out?"<br/>"Yeah."<br/>"There's literally no chance he'll remember anything, he was so high the whole time."<br/>"Jason!"<br/>"What? He told me!"<br/>"I guess I have to scorn him now," Cordelia said.<br/>"So. Any tips?" Jason said, this time focusing his question on Charlotte. Delia got up to get the casserole she was making out of the oven.<br/>"Wait, that's it? You're not shocked? Betrayed?"<br/>He shrugged. "I never thought about what's in your pants before, I'm not going to start now," he replied, his expression slightly grossed out at the thought of the older woman. "Tips?"<br/>"I guess to take it slow, in the physical things. Maybe she hates her body."<br/>"Noted. I'll just have to love it enough for both of us."<br/>"That's such a good answer. That's what Delia said to me when we were just starting out."<br/>"Gross, you're old."<br/>"We're not!"<br/>"Char, we can be old, we earned it," Delia rejoined them at the table with a casserole and three forks.<br/>"And I stand by my words," she added.<br/>"Oh! If you're worried about the sex situation, a dick is just a bigger, easier clit, so keep that in mind," she said.<br/>"Dolly, he's a child!"<br/>"I'm fifteen," Jason corrected.<br/>"I'm just saying! Also it's nice that it lets you know when she's horny."<br/>Both Charlotte and Jason blushed as red as strawberries.<br/>"Okay. Thanks for the advice. Let's just eat in silence now," Jason suggested, and the couple were happy to accept.</p><p>Later, they justified telling the Wisenbachfelds every single detail by saying that Jason made them swear to not tell Trina or Mendel, while they were telling both.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next up: the actual date!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is not really a full chapter, just a little angst of Jason getting ready for school. Figured I would share it even though it's tiny. Might finish it some day - I still am invested in the characters but I have a few other projects.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jason has never spent so much time in front of a mirror in his life.<br/>Not for the Bar Mitzvah.<br/>Not for any of the funerals. He couldn't really look himself in the eyes for his father's.<br/>He didn't even have trouble picking out his outfit. A bright pair of jeans. A green polo shirt. Whizzer's jacket, which he now reserved for special occasions. He was still unsure about a pair of sunglasses though, and there wasn't much he could do about his hair.<br/>Whizzer would probably tell him to keep them on. Marvin would disagree. They would bicker, but ultimately be proud of their son.<br/>Whizzer would've folded the bottom of Jason's jeans, claiming he had to show some skin. Marvin would claim that his son didn't need to use his body, and besides, ankles hardly count as 'showing skin' ever since the 19th century ended. He would, however, point out the places Jason missed while shaving, and Jason would argue that of course he would miss a spot, Mendel taught him how to shave and he has a beard.<br/>They would both ruffle his hair. Whizzer would probably offer him some hair gel. Marvin would place a hand on Jason's shoulder, unsure whether or not he should hug him. Whizzer would pat him on the back and say, "go get her, tiger!". Marvin would laugh and kiss his man, and Jason would know what love looked like.<br/>He sighed and wiped his eyes. Maya would see they were red. Better take the sunglasses. Thanks, Whizzer.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>